Happy Birthday, Kenny McCormick
by toXic REM
Summary: It's Kenny's last birthday. What will unfold? LEMON.


**The next edition to "Kenny McCormick's Diary" will come soonly... I hope... anyways enjoy this while I seek out motivation for the next chapter. I have an idea, but I can't find the motivation to write it out.**

* * *

><p>Kenny pulled on the strings of his orange parka as he sat by the pond. Stark's Pond. He sighed as he played with a tiger lily, not once glancing around him. Why should he? He was alone today. Every year someone would sit with him and share this day with him. But no one came. To make matters worse. It was particularly special today.<p>

You see, today was Kenny's birthday. And today, Kenny was turning 16. So where was everyone? At Craig's house. The asshole decided to have a party on Kenny's birthday. Even Kenny's own friends has went. Everyone received an invitation. Everyone, except Kenny. Because he was poor. He was white trash. Nobody liked poor white trash. Nobody.

As the blond began to pick at the hem of his sleeve a breeze blew, making all the dandelions float in the wind. He sighed. Today was the day he turned sixteen. Today was also the last day he'd walk the earth. He had told his friends repeatedly, but still no one came.

_"Guys, you need to celebrate my birthday with me this year."_

_"Come join my Sweet 16. It'll be killer."_

_"Who knows what'll happen after my birthday, so come spend it with me."_

All those hints and still Stan, Kyle, and Cartman bailed. He had suspected Eric would. But Stan and Kyle? This hurt the blond. It hurt him so much. Maybe he wasn't loved afterall. Maybe Kenny truly was alone in the world.

He knew that people would remember his absence this time. They'd probably file a missing person's report, if they didn't find his dead body. He didn't know how he was going to die, but he knew he was. Kenny had always known.

_Satan laughed as he explained to an 8 year old Kenny what was going to happen to him. "The day after your sixteenth birthday, you will die and your curse will end And this time, everyone will remember. Your immortality is up."_

Kenny shivered and hugged himself. He was going to die and he was going to live in Hell for the rest of eternity. And no one was going to say goodbye.

The distraught teen stood immediately and looked around. He frowned and slumped as he started heading home. He passed by Craig's house and glared as the music resounded outside. He pulled his hood tighter around his blond hair and stalked off toward the train tracks. Just beyond that? His home. He was white trash. And white trashed needed to be where white trash belonged.

Kenny entered the house he had become so accustomed to, to find the lights were off. At first he thought the bill hadn't been paid again, then he remembered his mom paying the bill with scraps of change. He frowned and turned on the light. What he turned around to almost made the blond cry.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNY!"

Everybody was there. In his trashed house. Celebrating his birthday. There was Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, Tracy, Eric, Butters, the Goth Kids (Kenny had become acquainted with them on his own), Clyde, Tweak, and even Craig. He was at a loss for words.

He blinked, his big blue orbs focusing on the giant cake they were surrounding.

"But... you all... I thought-" Kenny was cut off by a smiling Kyle.

"Dude. Like hell we'd abandon you on your birthday."

"But I saw you guys enter Craig's house. And there was music!" Kenny looked hurt then confused as he looked between all his friends.

"It was only a ploy, dude," Craig grinned maliciously. The blond boy looked incredulously at Craig then at Stan and finally rested his eyes on Kyle.

"All this? For me?" Kenny was in utter disbelief.

Stan nodded as he spoke. "Yeah dude. It's your Sweet 16. We figured that you should at least have ONE good birthday before we exit High School. So why not make it the most important one?"

Now Kenny was truly crying. He head dropped slightly, bangs cover his eyes (his hood had fallen off in the surprise of a birthday party). Tears trickled down his face and they landed on the floor. He looked back up, smiling a truly happy smile as the tears continued.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you all so much."

Everyone was astonished, to say the least, at Kenny's tears. He was always so strong and never cried once in front of his friends. To see him cry now, it was bewildering. Even if it was out of joy.

"Dude. Are you... are you crying?" Cartman looked at his blond friend, feigning concern. He wasn't concerned, because he knew Kenny needed this.

"I'm fine," Kenny smiled, the tears drying up as he looked around. They even had brought some games and music. This definitely would be his best birthday yet.

It wasn't until 8 PM that things really got interesting. Wendy brought up Truth or Dare and everyone consented to playing it, but of course, since Kenny was the birthday boy, he was to be asked first.

"Kenny. Truth or Dare?" Wendy smiled as Kenny cleared his throat.

The blond chuckled and smirked, "Dare." Laughter and 'oohs' filled the air as Wendy thought about what she was going to dare the birthday boy.

"I dare you to dry hump the sexiest thing in this room," Wendy smirked as Kenny gasped in mock surprise. Being the perverted boy he was, he just had to pick Kyle. Most people thought he was joking, but really, Kenny thought Kyle was the sexiest thing in the room. But he wouldn't let the others know. As he dry humped Kyle's shoulder, Stan burst into laughter so hard tears escaped his eyes. And the funniest part? Kyle's reaction.

"D-Dude! Not funny!" Kyle looked mortified, but behind the facade his eyes shone with happiness. Even if it was meant as a joke, the fact that Kenny chose him made Kyle extremely happy.

As hours passed, the teens broke into the fridge and grabbed out beer. Naturally, few people were sober. These few people included Wendy, Kyle, Butters, and Trisha. Kenny laughed his ass off as Stan puked into the trashcan in the kitchen. When he looked over his shoulders he saw Kyle and Wendy rushing forward to make sure Stan was okay. He smiled drunkenly walked over toward the couch. What he found there made him laugh harder. Craig and Tweek, it seemed, were in some kind of sloppy tongue battle and on the other end of the couch Butters was being uncomfortably groped by Eric. He hiccuped and tiptoed away to where a drunk Token and a drunk Clyde were conversing the difference between Q-Tips and non-brand cotton swabs.

"There'sh not mush dif'rence b'ween zem," Token hiccupped and collapsed against the wall. Kenny giggled drunkenly and headed back toward the kitchen, where Stan was still hunched over the trashcan - Kyle and Wendy by his side. The blonde birthday boy looked at the clock and instantly sobered up. It was 11 PM, in an hour he'd die and disappear forever. There was so much he wanted to do, so much to live for. He had such great friends.

Kenny looked up towards Heaven and sighed. _Is this your apology to selling me to Satan? One last great night on Earth? _He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back down to see Kyle staring at him with concern.

"Kenny? Are you alright?"

Kenny blinked, eyes widening. He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he spoke. "Yeah. This is the best night ever. Why would I not be alright?"

Kyle stared at him critically, "You seem sad."

Kenny sighed. He knew Kyle had always been more in touch with his feminine side than the others, therefore he was able to read people fairly easily. He hated this about Kyle, but at the same time, it's one of the many things he loved about Kyle.

Loved. Love? That's right. Kenny was in love with his best friend, and he wouldn't be able to take their relationship to the next level.

"Kyle," Kenny started, reluctantly. "Can you come with me to my room, away from the crowd?"

Kyle looked at his perverted friend skeptically, then nodded his assent. Kenny sighed as he took the redhead's hand and led him up to his room and shut the door behind him. He almost locked the door, but hesitated and went to his bed to sit down.

"Kenny?" The boy in the green ushanka hat tilted his head to look at his hooded friend. Kenny was acting on impulse, but he couldn't stop now. No. Not now. Kenny looked to his clock on the wall. 11:05. He had 55 minutes left and he was going to spend them with Kyle. He grabbed Kyle by the shoulder, effectively shocking the already 16-year-old (Kenny's the youngest), and smashed their lips together - Kyle's hat falling off and Kenny's hood falling down. Kyle gave a startled gasp allowing Kenny to probe his tongue into the older male's wet cavern. He let his tongue explore over ever inch of Kyle's mouth - his tongue, his teeth, and even the roof of his mouth. To his surprise, the boy beneath him gave out an elongated moan, only to be muffled by Kenny's kissing him. After a moment, he pulled away from Kyle so they could both breathe, leaving a trail of spittle connecting their mouths together.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked again, eyes slightly glazed over from what had just happened as he panted. Kenny's cheeks heated up as he realized what he had just done.

"Kyle. I'm so sorry," The blond whispered, his eyes just as glazed over.

Kyle shook his head and smiled. "That... was nice. Do it again." Kenny blinked in surprise and then smiled as he followed the Jew's orders. He delved into Kyle's mouth and this time he used his hands to stroke various parts on Kyle's body, making the smaller man shiver at the touches. Kenny had warm hands but Kyle was so heated from these actions that the taller man's hands felt cold. After a few minutes of rejuvenation, Kenny pulled away and in turn, making Kyle whimper.

Kenny looked at his clock and sighed. It was now 11:25. This had to be now or never.

"Kyle... Thank you so much," Kenny started and as Kyle was about to interrupt he held up a hand to silence him. "Please let me finish." The redheaded Jew nodded in acquiescence and Kenny continued. "I can't tell you how much I love you. I probably should have told you before today, then maybe our relationship could have progressed past friendship, but I hestitated and now it's too late. But you should know I love you with every fiber of my body, every aspect of my being. And to know I was too late to tell you... I'm sorry."

Kyle was silent for a few moments before he began talking once more. "Kenny? What the hell are you talking about?" It was his disbelieve or irritated voice that usualy accopanied this question. No. It was shaky, scared, and filled with worry. But when Kenny remain silent, Kyle spoke again with the same voice but this time more scared showed. "Kenny! Fucking answer me!"

It took all of Kenny's willpower not to break down and cry right there. He had to stay strong. But as he spoke some of his willpower broke and his voice cracked. "I'm not gonna live past today, Kyle. At midnight, I'm going to die or disappear and I'm never going to come back."

"Wh-What are you talking about Kenny?" Kyle's voice wavered as his eyes widened, tears prickling them wanting to be released.

"Ask Eric... that's the best thing I can say. He's known all along, so... when I'm gone tomorrow, ask him," Kenny drew in a shaky breath as he looked at Kyle's now tear-filled face. He wanted to hold Kyle to him, but the last thing he needed was to have Kenny crying to.

"No... No! You can't go! You can't just leave me after you confess! Kenny..." Kyle curled into Kenny's chest as the blond gave in and finally embraced the shaking, crying boy. They sat like the for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Kenny looked at the clock, it was now 11:45. He pulled away from Kenny and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to," Kenny frowned, but as Kyle pressed his lips against his, he couldn't help smiling.

"Then... let me give you one last present," Kyle breathed out as he pulled away from Kenny. He slowly unzipped Kennny's parka and threw it to the floor. Kenny saw where this was going and couldn't help but smirk. He unbutton Kyle's jacket and tossed it aside. Soon they were both stripped and naked in front of one another. Kenny smiled lazily as he glanced over Kyle's body, whom was blushing madly.

"K-Kenny! We don't have time for staring!" Kyle frowned and looked away as Kenny chuckled. He blinked in surprise though as he soon found himself underneath Kenny instead of on top of him like he had been. A second later he felt warmth surround his pulsating member and let out a strangled moan as he tried to keep quiet. Kenny's parents were across the hall and his siblings were on either side. If Kyle woke them up with his moans, that would be bad. Imagine the question Karen would have and Kevin would only mock him. He was once again brought back from his thoughts as Kenny began to bob his head, taking Kyle's entire length into his mouth when he bobbed down and leaving only the tip in his mouth when he bobbed up.

Kyle had never felt so much pleasure. It sent a feeling of euphoria through his entire body, tingling ever nerve he had. He breathed out as Kenny's tongue soon became a factor in his pleasure. Absent-mindedly a hand curled into Kenny's blond tresses as Kenny began to probe Kyle's anus. Kyle bit his lip to prevent a gasp of pain to escape his lips as Kenny dryly entered a finger into him. Soon, though, the pain was forgotten as Kyle's head lolled back in pure pleasure. Kenny's free hand had joined in with his mouth and tongue around the redhead's length. Kyle didn't even notice the second or third digit enter his anus, he was too fixed on the pleasure in his groins. He was so fixed on the pleasure that he let out a gasp of enjoyment when Kenny's fingers curled into his prostate and he actually whimpered when the younger male withdrew them from his anus.

When all pleasure stopped, his breath increased as he pondered what Kenny would be doing. He looked up to see that the blond pervert was lining himself up. Kyle felt the rush of excitement enter his body and his eyes widened with anticipation.

"You ready?" Kenny whispered the question. As Kyle nodded his head vigorously, Kenny pushed in. At first the only thing that registered in Kyle's mind was pain. This hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought, especially since it was a dry entry. When Kenny was all the way in, he paused and waited for Kyle to relax so the muscles would loosen. After what seemed like an enternity, Kyle finally releaxed and Kenny was finally able to proceed.

Kenny pulled almost all of the way out and slammed into Kyle, making the man writhe as he bit his lip to hold back a moan. Kenny repeated this, angling differently, and when he slammed back into Kyle, Kyle couldn't help but moan obstreperously. His head was lolled back as Kenny repeated this action frequently and at the same angle. Kyle could feel his normally over-analytical mind shutting down as his blond friend pounded into him.

The blond looked over his redhead friend in a glaze. He was enjoying this too much. Kyle's pleasure-filled face, his whimpers and moans, his glazed-over eyes. All of it was beautiful to Kenny. He should be sad that this would be the first and last time ever doing this to the redhead, but in reality, he was overjoyed to be able to even do it once.

Kenny panted out as he used his hands to increase the Jewish boy's pleasure. One hand began to pump Kyle's length, the other hand pressed into the redhead's perineum. This earned him a loud and lengthy moan as Kyle tried to form coherent words. Kyle succeeded, but barely.

"Kenny... aah... please... mmm... I'm going to.. ah!" Kyle shivered as he felt himself topple over the edge as he orgasmed into Kenny's fist. Kenny felt Kyle's anus tighten around him and this drove him over the edge as he spilled his seed deep inside Kyle. Both panted as Kenny pulled out and lay down next to Kyle. He turned over an lay on his back as Kyle curled into his chest. He smiled as he looked at the clock. 11:53. He had 7 minutes left.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," Kenny stated in between pants and just there with Kyle curled into his chest. A couple minutes passed before Kyle looked up an into Kenny's eyes. Kyle was near sleep but he had to say it, say it before Kenny disappeared from his life forever.

"Mr. Kenny McCormick," Kyle yawned.

"Yes, Mr. Kyle Broflovski?" Kenny rose a brow as he stared at the near-sleep redhead.

"I love you and if I could, I'd marry you," Kyle smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after. This shattered Kenny's mind. For the first time in many years, Kenny truly cried.

"I'd marry you, too... Kyle," Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle and sniffed. He looked at the clock. 11:59. Why was life, and the afterlife, so unfair?

**A Year Later**

Kyle smiled down at the grave he was at. Stan on his right, Eric on his left. They were all smiling at the grave as they each replaced the flowers they had brought.

"He always liked flowers. He said they were free to do as they please," Stan mumbled at the certain memory as he laid a boquet of yellow and white roses on the grave.

"The fucker was always getting into deep shit," Eric laughed half-heartedly, placing his boquet of lavenders and lilacs on the grave.

Finally, Kyle walked up and touched the headstone of the grave as he smiled sadly. _You weren't lying when you said you wouldn't return..._ He sniffed and placed orange carnations and a single tiger lily next to the picture in front of the headstone.

"Happy Birthday... Kenny..."

* * *

><p><strong>Funny story... eh heh... This was never supposed to be a lemon... Er hur... It was supposed to be completely serious and romantic with little bits of comedy and sweet, chaste kissing...<br>But SOMEONE, I won't name who, had to give me inspiration to do a lemon.  
>It's been a while since I wrote a lemon, so... enjoy?<br>****I've also been busy with watching "Ao no Exorcist" aka "The Blue Exorcist". I'm constantly pairing Rin with either Kaiko or Ryoku ( both of which are male OCs ).  
>Am I addicted to Yaoi or does it just seem hot that Rin would be gay?<br>Anyways check in on my deviantART to see pictures of them (which will come soon).**

**Ta ta for now,  
><strong>**Your author. **


End file.
